Bella Vendetta
by btvs22
Summary: Edward deja a Bella, ella cambia totalmente, su relacion con Jacob termina de la peor forma, Edward deja de ser un vampiro "vegetariano". ¿Que sucede cuando Edward decide ir a buscar a Bella? ¿Bella aceptara a Edward ahora con su cambio? Mini Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Vendetta**

**Hi, aquí les traigo un loca idea que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música cuando iba a dejar una mercancía al negocio de mi familia. Va a ser corto solo tres cap. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

Bella POV

_Bella me voy, ya no podemos estar aquí-me dijo Edward_

_No te entiendo, nos vamos- le pregunte _

_No, Solo mi familia y yo, -me dijo otra vez_

_Pe..ro …-no me salía la voz_

_Bella tú no eres suficiente para mí, lo lamento si te hice creer otra cosa, solo te pido que no hagas nada ridículo, vive tu vida- me dijo y luego se fue. _

Ya de eso había pasado dos años. Mi mente estaba recordando lo malos momentos de mi vida, un ejercicio que me habían enseñado en el centro de ayuda, para superarlos. Cuando Edward se fue, estuve en una etapa de "zombi", y Charlie estaba desesperado porque no le gustaba verme así, por lo que tomo la decisión de mandarme a un centro de ayuda. Y eso fue el mejor regalo que me pudo haber hecho mi padre. Ahí me ayudaron a superar la partida de Edward, me enseñaron a valorarme y ahí fue donde descubrí mi talento. En el centro nos hacían hacer un ensayo de los sentimientos que teníamos. Una de las ayudantes me dijo un día que porque no escribía una canción con los ensayos que tenía. Al principio no quería, pero luego comencé y ahora nadie me detiene. Y ahora soy Iza la estrella de la música del momento. Junto con Jacob, que luego de varios intentos de parte de él, acepte salir con él sin importar que fuera un licántropo, después de todo Edward me dijo "vive tu vida".

¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí? Pues no fue fácil. Luego de que saliera del centro, a Charlie le diagnosticaron un tumor en el cerebro, se sometió a todos los tratamientos que había, pero luego de una largo lucha ya no pudo más y murió cuatros meses después. Como deseé que Edward estuviera conmigo en esos momentos. Logré salir adelante con unas amigas que hice en el centro, con Jacob y con mi guitarra. Unas semanas después de la muerte de Charlie tenía varias canciones hecha en su honor. María una amiga del centro le había hablado a su novio acerca de mí, él trabajaba en una compañía de música. Al parecer a Ethan le había comentado sobre mis canciones a su jefe y me había conseguido una audición. Selecciones tres canciones que había compuesto en honor a Edward (ya no me dolía decir su nombre, después de todo él se quedó en el pasado), una a mi padre y la última era sobre cómo me sentía luego de salir del centro. Josh el Jefe le encanto mis canciones y ya al otro día estábamos grabando mi primer disco.

Mi primer sencillo llego a ser el número uno de varias listas reconocidas en menos de dos semanas. Y luego de un mes ya estaba haciendo mi primera presentación en vivo. Durante todo este tiempo de lo que comenzaba ser mi felicidad, siempre me recordaba de Edward, pero ya no de una forma triste sino de agradecimiento, porque si él no se hubiese ido yo no estaría aquí. Mi relación que Jacob siempre fue muy buena, aunque varias veces fingía, porque mi único amor era Edward. Jacob es el baterista de mi banda, se supone que él era el alpha de la manada pero le dejo el puesto a Sam, para que él así pudiera estar conmigo siempre.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños número veinte. No sé cómo tuve la tonta idea que nunca llegaría a esta edad y que siempre estaría con Edward. Rápidamente aleje esos pensamientos, hoy era un día importante para mía y no iba a dejar que nada me deprimiera. Jacob pasó por mí para ir a MTV, nos encontrábamos en Nueva York por mi segundo CD. La entrevista con MTV salió de lo más bien y ahora me encontraba preparándome para celebrar mi cumpleaños en una fiesta que organice en casa. Si Alice estuviera aquí estaría orgullosa de lo bien que me quedo la casa, además de cómo me visto. Jacob llegaría como a las ocho, porque pasaría al aeropuerto a buscar a los chicos de la Push, que habían venido por mi cumpleaños.

Ya la fiesta había comenzado hace unas horas y solo había visto a Jacob un momento cuando llego con los chicos. Cuando ya eran como la una de la madrugada, y me preocupaba no ver a Jacob, bueno lo más seguro anda con los chicos. Cansada de la fiesta, me retiro a mi cuarto, pero cuando entro veo algo que jamás me imagine, Jacob estaba con Leah en mi cama. Malditos

_¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTA JACOB_?- le grite

_Amor, tranquila déjame explicarte_- me dijo el muy maldito

_Nada de amor y por un demonio explícame lo que sucede_- le dije alterada, en ese momento la muy maldita de Leah me miraba con una maldita sonrisa.

_No le veo nada de gracioso a la situación_- le grite a Leah

_Hay cariño si supieras la verdad_- me contesto

_Que verdad_- le grite a Jacob

_Bueno, sabía que este momento llegaría, mira Bella, yo a ti jamás te quise, a la única que amo es a Leah. Yo solo he estado contigo por conveniencia, yo solo necesitaba de ti para entrar en este mundo y ya lo logré, al igual que a Leah-_ me contesto el muy perro. Yo estaba procesando toda la información, el maldito saco de pulgas solo me utilizo, y lo que más me molesta es que le juro a Charlie que me protegería toda la vida

_Eres un maldito perro_- le grite

_Hay cariño no seas gruñona_- me contesto Leah

_Mira tú perra, no me hables que te juro que te mato_- le conteste

_Huy que miedo, como una maldita humana me va a lastimar, mira niñita acéptalo nosotros jugamos contigo_- me contesto. Cuando me dijo eso juro que estuve a punto de matarla pero no tenía oportunidad con ella

_SE ME LARGAN LOS DOS DE UNA VEZ, AHORA MALDITOS PERROS PULGOSOS_- les grite, mis lágrimas trataban de salir, pero no iba a llorar en frente de ellos. Los dos salieron riéndose en mi cara y lo último que escuche fue a Leah decirme- primero juega contigo un chupasangre y luego un perro.

Cuando bote a medio mundo de mi casa, me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar, pero no porque Jacob me engañara sino porque se había aprovechado de mí. Solo había sido una pieza en su maldito juego en conseguir la fama y dinero. Luego de un rato de estar maldiciendo a todo el mundo el sueño me venció.

Cuando desperté, me sorprendí que hubiera soñado con Edward, ya llevaba tiempo si soñar con él. Hoy tenía que ir a hablar con la banda, sobre lo que sucedió y que tendríamos que buscar a alguien que remplazar al maldito perro. Me arreglo y salgo hacia el estudio de grabación. Cuando llego la secretaria me ve con c ara de lastima. Qué raro pensé.

Hola chicos- le saludos a Robert y a Derek, pero ellos me ven con cara de enojo ¿qué diablos le paso a estos?

_¿Qué sucede?-_ les pregunte

_Porque no nos había dicho que te iba a tirar como solista_- me dice Robert

_¿Qué?_- le pregunte

_Si, Jacob nos llamó y nos dijo que la banda se terminaba porque tú te iba a tirar como solistas, ya que luego de que tú y el no pudieran llegar a un acuerdo_-me dijo Derek

_No les entiendo nada_- les dije

_Ten-_ me dijo Robert mientras me entregaba una revista, que en la portada salíamos Jacob y yo

Cuando la abrí, juro que me da algo porque según una entrevista que le habían hecho a Jacob hace dos días, decía que yo no quería que él creciera como músico y que le había prohibido aceptar el contrato que le estaba dando. Que tuvimos una gran pelea por eso y que como no quería resolver nada, nos habíamos separado. Y que como era egoísta, iba a acabar con la banda.

Urgh, el muy idiota lo había arreglado todo para que yo quedar mal y él como el muy bueno

_Chicos todo esto es basura, nada de esto es cierto_- le dijo a mis amigos, y le conté lo que sucedió realmente. Luego que les contara lo que paso, los dos estaban para matarlo, especialmente Robert, él y Jacob no se llevaban bien.

Luego que decidimos conseguir a un nuevo baterista, hablamos con la disquera y le comunicamos los cambios. No hubo ningún problema porque la mano de derecha de Josh, Sarah era amiga mía y entendió que lo que Jacob dijo era mentira. Ya había pasado unas tres semanas desde el problema con Jacob, claro el muy estúpido salía como el bueno de la película y que yo era la mala. Solo estaba esperando que Dan nuestro nuevo baterista se aprendiera las canciones para salir de nuevo al lente del público, pero juro que como que me llamo Isabella Swan que los días de Jacob estaba contados. Solo que me arrepiento de no haber aceptado cuando Edward quería matarlo.

Bueno que les pareció, le gusto no les gusto. Entre un hoy y mañana subiré los capítulos, ya que la historia es corta lo máximo que tendrá será tres cap.

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

Dos malditos años han pasado desde que deje a la única persona que he amado con todo mí ser, mi única razón de existir. Al principio pensé que sería fácil dejarla vivir su vida sin que mi familia o yo estuviéramos de por medio. Pero simplemente no pude. Escucho los últimos pensamientos de la mujer que tengo en mis manos, ja ni siquiera cuando está a punto de morir deja de pensar que soy hermoso. Hermoso nunca, soy un monstruo. Cuando termino con la joven me deshago del cuerpo y sigo mi rumbo. Eso es lo bueno de Nueva York, hay miles de personas que con que una desaparezca no hará daño. Me dirijo a mi apartamento que tengo, si mi madre Esme se empeñó que tuviera uno para pasar los días soleados.

Dos malditos años que tengo de haber abandonado mi familia, pero simplemente no podía estar con ellos. Ellos tenían a sus parejas y yo no tenía a nadie, todo por necio. Resistí los primeros meses, pero ya no podía más y fui a buscarla, pero cuando llego me encuentro con la sorpresa que esta con el chucho. Quería ir a matarlo, porque ella era mía. Pero de ahí me recordé de las palabras que le dije "vive tu vida". Y alparcear por primera vez me hizo caso. No pude más y me fui rápido de ese lugar. Me fui a Chicago, no sé cuánto tiempo pasé sentado viendo hacia la nada, ya no sentía nada, todo era como antes pero yo era el único culpable de todo. Todos los días recibía llamadas de mi familia pero no quería saber de nadie, por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentía muerto (que locura si estoy muerto). Vagué por las calles de Chicago en busca de algo que me hiciera sentir vivo de nuevo.

Nada de lo que hiciera me hacía sentir vivo, pero fue una noche que entre en un Bar, que descubrí lo único que me hacía sentir que tenía algo de vida, la sangre humana, una jovencita se me acerco, tratando de coquetearme no sé qué paso por mi mente pero la invite a una copas y luego me la lleve ahí, el monstruo que tenía por dentro me pedía salir, y por segunda vez lo deje salir. Su sangre era tan refrescante que me hacía sentir un poco de vida. Y así fue como comencé de nuevo, ya no iba a rechazar mi verdadera naturaleza, yo era el mejor depredador del mundo y los humanos eran mis presas. Ya llevaba 10 meses desde que me fui de mi familia, y cuatro con mi nuevo yo.

Un día encontré en mi residencia, a Carlisle y a Esme. Ya sabían para que estaban aquí, lo más seguro Alice le conto todo. Ellos querían que regresara de nuevo con ellos, Carlisle no me dijo nada sobre la nueva decisión que había tomado, solo me dijo que podía volver a empezar de cero con ellos. Pero yo no quería, me sentía bien ahora haciendo lo que hacía. Negué su petición, y esa fue la primera vez que vi pelear a mis padres. Esme quería convencer a Carlisle que podía vivir con ellos, no importara mi forma de alimentarme, Carlisle se molestó con ella diciéndole que si no le importaba las vidas humanas que estaba tomando, ella defendiéndome le dijo que no, que lo único que le importaba era recuperarme, que ella entendía lo que me pasaba. Cuando vi que si iba a poner más feo, le pedí a mi madre que ya no me defendiera, que yo no quería seguir con ellos, que necesitaba una época solo, para poder superar todo. Rendida mi madre se fue con Carlisle y lo último que me dijo mi padre fue que si cambiaba de parecer y de dieta podía volver. Por supuesto que no cambie de idea, ahora andaba por mi cuenta, la sangre humana era lo mejor que tenía.

Cuando llegue al año solo, me encontraba en Nueva York vagando por las calles, solo buscaba a cualquiera que me pudiera satisfacer mi necesidad de sangre. Algunas de mis víctimas, antes que la matará trataban de obtener de mi algo más que unas caricias, pero nunca se los iba a dar, ellas eran mi comida. Mi muerto corazón siempre seria de Bella. Siempre me pregunto cómo estará. Luego de unos meses en Nueva York, un día me encontraba con mi victima cuando sentí uno olores bien conocidos, cuando levando mi cabeza del cuello de mi presa, me quedo congelado veo a mi madre y a mi hermana viéndome. Una cosa era que ellas supieran mi nueva dieta y otra era que me vean hacerlo. El rostro de Esme y de Alice era sereno, no pensaban en nada. Lo único que hicieron fue acercarse a mí, vieron el cuerpo de la joven y solo me dijeron que me iban a ayudar a deshacerme del cuerpo.

Luego de que nos encargáramos de desaparecer todo, nos encontrábamos en el auto de Alice, ella y mi madre iban al frente y yo atrás, ninguna decía nada, había un silencio incómodo. Llegamos al centro de Manhattan y nos bajamos en un edificio elegante, ellas me pidieron que las siguiera. Llegamos a un apartamento, y cuando entramos pensé que ellas me reprocharían lo que acababan de ver, pero para mi sorpresa no dijeron nada relacionado. Esme y Alice me dijeron que este apartamento lo habían comprado para mí, que no querían que anduviera vagando por las calles. Ellas habían traído copias de algunos de los libros que tenía en casa y algunos de mis cd, incluso habían comprado un piano, ella alegaron que todo era nuevo, porque todo las cosas mías estaban en casa por si algún día decidía volver. Que esto era solo para mientras. Inclusive me compraron un volvo. Antes de irse, hablaron conmigo. Me dijeron que ellas me seguían queriendo sin importar lo que hiciera con mi vida, obviamente estaban enojadas pero para ellas era más importante el cariño que me tenía que lo que hacía. Mi madre me dijo que no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba haciendo y que sabía que no había vuelto con ellos aquellas ves en Chicago para evitar que ella se peleara con Carlisle, pero ella me dijo que simplemente era el amor de madre que le permitía aceptar cualquier estupidez que hiciera, que yo era su primer hijo. Alice me dijo lo mismo, solo que ella me dijo que yo era su mellizo y que los hermanos siempre están juntos sin importar lo que pasara. Estuvimos un rato hablando, ellos me hablaron de la familia de cómo estaban todos. En la mañana se fueron, no sin antes haberle prometido a mi madre que la llamaría un par de veces. Alice me dijo que no me fuera en un buen tiempo de Nueva York.

Le hice caso a mi hermana y me quede en Nueva York. No sabía lo que planeaba, pero en realidad no me importaba. Hace unos días las personas estaban comentando de una tal Iza, la nueva sensación del momento de la música. Lo único que decían era que tenía una hermosa voz y que tenía una suerte por tener la pareja que tenía. Nunca me llamo mucho la atención esa tal Iza y seguí con mi vida, hasta hoy. Escucho mi celular sonar y contesto

_Edward hazte un favor y compra la revista Ok, es urgente_- me grito mi hermana, y me colgó

Qué diablos quiera que viera en una revista. Fui a un local cerca de mi apartamento y cuando busco la revista me quede en shock (como si los vampiros pudieran) Pero lo que vi en la portada me sorprendió, era mi Bella con ese maldito perro. Compro la revista y me voy a mi apartamento. Cuando comience a leer el artículo veo que mi Bella era es tal Iza que a todos el mundo le gustaba. Pero lo que si me sacó, fue leer lo que decía, todo eso era mentira, mi Bella no había sido capaz de hacer lo que el tal chucho decía de ella, ella no era así. Llame a mi hermana y le comenté lo que leí, ella me dijo que por eso ella no podía verla, ella seguía con el perro. Ella me dijo que no hiciera nada estúpido relacionado con Jacob, que a todo el mundo le llega su hora, no sé lo que había visto ella pero le hice caso, no busque a Bella por petición de ella.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde lo de Bella, y el imbécil de Jacob seguía haciendo su papel de que Bella no lo dejaba crecer como artista. Y lo que me sorprendió que el muy descarado se paseara por todos lados con la perra esa, Leah creo que era su nombre. Uní todo, y fue por esa maldita que él dejo a mi Bella. Ahora si quería su sangre, lo mataría dolorosamente, nadie la hace daño a mi Bella. Cuando me iba a ir del apartamento, en la televisión anunciaban una entrevista con mi Bella. Así que me quede pendiente, para ver la entrevista

_Entrevista_

_(Lo que esta subrayado es la entrevistadora y lo de negrilla es Bella)_

_Bienvenida Iza, veo que estas de vuelta, muchas gracias por aceptar esta entrevista_

_**Gracias, claro no hay problema**_

_Bueno lo primero, te vas a tirar de solista_

_**No, claro que no. Lo que anda diciendo el ex integrante de la Banda Jacob es mentira, Inclusive hoy te venía a presentar a nuestro nuevo integrante Dan**_

_Gua, no pierdes el tiempo, tan rápido tienes remplazo para Jacob._

_**Bueno en la banda sí, pero no, Dan y yo no tenemos nada**_

_Iza una pregunta, es enserio lo que dice Jacob, que tu no lo dejabas crecer como artista y su relación que fue lo que paso_

_**Mira, todo lo que dice Jacob es mentira, él lo único que quiere es hacerme quedar mal con los fans de la banda. Él jamás me menciona nada sobre esa oferta y si me lo hubiera comentado, claro que lo dejaría. Lo que sucedió con nuestra relación es privado, solo te digo que las cosas no se quedan así.**_

_Y eso tiene que ver con la nueva novia de él o por lo que el menciona que lo engañabas con alguien más, de que él trato de arreglar las cosas contigo pero no quisiste_

_**Wow, cuando dijo que lo engañaba, yo no soy así. Solo te digo que eso no es cierto, pero si tiene que ver con la novia**_

_Y dime que mensaje te gustaría que recibiera de parte tuya._

_**Wow, sería tanto lo que le diría, te digo que ganas de golpearlo no me faltan, pero yo no soy así, solo le diría que jamás lo amé, que lo nuestro solo fue falso, que yo solo fingía, que él nunca podría reemplazar a mi verdadero amor.**_

_Y eso, sí que es nuevo se puede saber quién es?_

_**Ya te dije que es privado y por favor no más pregunta sobre mi vida privada**_

_Bueno está bien, no te presiono, y cuéntame sobre el nuevo cd_

_**Pues este nuevo Cd, hay de todo, con el presentamos a nuestro nuevo integrante que debo decir que es el mejor baterista. **_

_Y el concierto cuando es_

_**El concierto es el viernes en Madison Square Garden, ya me dijeron que todo está vendido. Esperamos poder complacer a todos y verlos ahí**_

_Gracias Iza_

Apague el televisor, y no podría creer lo que había escuchado, ella siempre me amó, ni estando con el chucho dejo en pensar en mí. Pero había notado que estaba cambiada, ahora tenía más seguridad en sí misma y su carácter era fuerte, ver como callaba a la entrevistadora cuando pregunto por mí. Además se veía que estaba dolida por dentro solo yo podía verla y saber que no estaba bien. Ahora sí que mato al perro. Pero primero tengo que recuperarla, iré a verla luego del concierto. Solo pensaba que como tomaría mi nueva dieta, y las miles de forma que tenía en mente para hacerle a la parejita de perros.

Aquí les dejo el otro cap., espero que le guste. Mañana subo el ultimo capitulo

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**HI, como dije aquí estoy con el último cap. Espero que les guste No saben lo emocionada que estuve cuando vive la cantidad de personas que visitaron el fic, quiero agradecer a: aliizz, Kazuyo Jimenez, superfancrepusculokarina, Susana Minguell.**

**Lamento si hay errores, (son las una de la mañana aquí) y además es que como quería subir el capítulo hoy, porque se me va ser difícil ponerlo mañana. **

**Los personajes son SM**

**Bella POV**

La entrevista de ayer fue todo un existo, pero solo es el comienzo del final del maldito de Jacob y Leah. Cuando mencioné a Edward en la entrevista sentí un dolor en mi corazón que hace tiempo no sentía, es como si todo lo que había logrado en el centro se esfumara. Lo necesito tanto. Ahora si estoy sola, ya no tengo a nadie, porque ni con mi madre cuento, luego de que prefiriera a Phil en lugar de mí, que soy su hija. Me permití recordar todo lo que había pasado durantes estos años desde que me mude a Forks, cuando Dan me interrumpe.

_Iza, estamos listos en el estudio para practicar, te encuentras bien-_ me preguntó

_Sí, no te preocupes Dan es que todo esto me tiene mal_- le conteste

_No te preocupes, todo esto tiene que ser difícil para tí, yo soy de los que creo en el karma, y a Jacob le va a dar duro_- me dijo

_Gracias, solo que como me gustaría matarlo, sabes que fue mi mejor amigo desde pequeños y no puedo creer lo que me hizo-_le conteste

_Si, algo así me contaron los chicos, pero sabes deberías de dar gracias que lo descubriste temprano antes que lo suyo pasara a mayores_- me dijo Dan

_Tienes razón, buen vamos a practicar, quiero que todo salga perfecto mañana en tú debut_- le dije

Estuvimos practicando las nuevas canciones que presentaríamos mañana. Quería demostrarle a Jacob, que no nos había hecho daño, Yo era fuerte, le demostraría que su engaño solo me hizo más fuerte y se lo iba a demostrar mañana en el concierto.

**Al día siguiente **

Hoy era el gran día. Ya estábamos listos para el concierto, pero desde que me levante ciento una extraña sensación en mi corazón, no sé cómo si algo fuera a suceder hoy. Ahora me encontraba con los chicos en los camerinos arreglándonos para nuestra presentación. Luego de hacer varios conciertos los nervios ya no son nada para mí, Me vestí con un Mahón color azul oscuro, me puse una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero color roja y como siempre no pueden faltar mis apreciadas convers, todavía recuerdo como Alice las odiaba. Como me hace de falta ella y su familia.

_Iza cinco minutos para que comience el show_- me dijo uno de los asistentes

_Ok ya voy_- le grite. Me arregle el cabello y cogí mi guitarra color azul y salí en busca de los chicos

_Bueno chicos, llegó el momento, ya saben disfrútenselo al máximo porque la vida es corta, den lo mejor de ustedes_- le dije a mi banda antes de salir al escenario, donde se podía se podía escuchar los gritos de los fanáticos.

El concierto fue todo un éxito, los fans cantaron con nosotros y por lo que se pudo ver el concierto fue el mejor de todos lo que hemos hecho. Se sentía tan bien haber tocado sin Jacob, en verdad Dan era el mejor baterista, cuando le tocó su solo se lució. Me sentía tan bien conmigo misma, me sentía como si pudiera enfrentar cualquier cosa, tenía mi autoestima hasta el tope. Me encontraba caminando hacia mi camerino para cambiarme para ir a la fiesta que íbamos a dar luego del concierto, pero cuando entre vi a la última persona que pensaba ver en el mundo, y me deje llevar por la oscuridad

**Edward POV **

Lo que el dinero puede hacer con los humanos, cuando termine de ver la entrevista me dirigí al lugar del concierto para comprar los boletos, sabía que estaban agotados pero con un poco de dinero uno conseguía lo que quiera. Luego de conseguir los boletos, entre a un bar en busca de cualquier chica que puediera conseguir y alimentarme, porque si me iba a presentar ante Bella quería estar alimentado, no sabía cómo me iba a sentir con su olor ahora que he cambiado de dieta. Lo último que quiero es perder el control al frente de ella.

Llegue al concierto, busque mi lugar y cuando salió a cantar, fue lo mejor que he visto, se veía hermosa, esa chaqueta de cuero color roja la hacía lucir sexy. Volver escuchar su voz me hizo sentir otra vez vivo, nada comparado con la sangre humana. Dios como la quería, estuve a punto de subirme al escenario y llevármela de ahí, pero no podía hacer eso, si iba a volver a conseguir su amor de vuelta tenía que esperar. ¿Qué pueden ser uno treintas minutos más? Si tengo toda una eternidad. Cuando el concierto iba a terminar me fui a su camerino, cuando entre su olor estaba en todos lados, mi garganta ardía, me pedía su sangre, pero no ella era mi otra mitad y nunca más le volvería hacer daño.

Me senté en una silla a esperarla. El concierto había terminado y siento sus pasos que se dirigían a su camerino. Cuando abre la puerta, la veo y dios mío se veía mejor que nunca, como había cambiado, su cuerpo era digno de una diosa, Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicias. Cuando encendió la luz y me ve se queda pasmada y cuando veo que se desmaya, antes de que toque el suelo la cojo, que bien se sentía tenerla de nuevo en mis manos.

Me la lleve de ahí. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y lo mejor era llevarla a mi apartamento, le avise a su agente que no se sentía bien y que no iba a asistir a la fiesta. Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento la coloque en mi cama.

**Bella POV**

Tuve un extrañó sueño, soñé que veía a Edward en mi camerino, que raro mi cabeza estaba jugando conmigo. Pero cuando me levante de la cama, no reconozco nada, no estaba en mi apartamento, me asuste que tal si me habían secuestrado. De repente se abré la puerta del cuarto trate de esconderme debajo de la cama pero mi secuestrador fue más rápido y me tomo en brazos y me sentó en la cama, pero cuando lo veo ¡Dios! era Edward,

_¿Ed.. Edward?_- pregunté

_Tranquila Bella soy yo, no te voy a ser daño_- me dijo con su hermosa voz.

_Esto es un sueño, verdad-_le dije, no podía creer que él estuviera conmigo, esto realmente tenía que ser un sueño

_No cariño, no estas soñando soy yo realmente_- me dijo.

_Realmente estas aquí_?-le dije pero cuando me di cuenta de su rostro sus ojos, sus ojos no eran el dorado que recordaba, ahora era de un color rojo intenso, cuando lo veo me asusto y trato de alejarme de él. Edward se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y me agarro de los brazos y me unió mas a él

_No Bella, por favor he estado mucho tiempo sin tí, por favor no te alejes_- me dijo

_Edward, tus ojos, que has hecho_- le dije, pero para ser sincera me dirán que estoy loca pero ese color de ojos le daba un aire misterioso y se vía hermoso

_Tranquila, primero nunca te haría daño, y mis ojos bueno es que ya no sigo la dieta de mi familia_- me explicó

_Quieres decir que consumes sangre humana_- le dije temerosa

_Sí, es que es lo único que me hacía sentir bien, Bella lo he hecho desde que te deje, sin ti mi vida no tenía sentido_– me dijo, no podía creerlo

_¿Qué paso con los demás, saben lo que haces_?- le pregunte

_Ellos están en Europa, y si saben lo que hago, por eso ya no estoy con ellos_-me dijo Edward

_¿Qué haces aquí?-_ le pregunte

_No es obvio Bella, es por ti, yo te sigo amando y fue una estupidez el haberte dejado-_ me contesto y vi en sus ojos que realmente me decía la verdad

_Pero no se supone que no era suficiente para tí, que lo mío fue un_ error- le conteste

_Bella todo eso que te dije era una mentira, lo único que quiera es que tuvieras una vida sin que tuvieras en peligro. Te dejé porque te amaba y quería lo mejor para ti_- me dijo

_NO SABES TODO LO QUE HE PASADO, ESTUVE MESES BUSCANDO QUE DIABLOS HABIA HECHO MAL, PARA QUE TÚ ME DEJARAS. PASE SEMANAS SINTIENDOME UNA MIERDA PORQUE NO ERA SUFIECIENTE PARA TI, NO SABES TODO LO QUE HE SUFRIDO ESTOS DOS AÑOS_- le grite todo lo que sentía, por primera vez estaba enojada con él,

_Lo se mi amor, y lamento todo lo que te dije, te juro que iba a volver por ti, pero cuando llego de nuevo a Forks lo primero que encuentro es que estas con ese maldito perro. Y lamento todo lo que hayas tenido que pasar_..- iba continuar pero no lo deje

_ERES UN IDIOTA NO SABES LO QUE ME COSTO VOLVER A SENTIRME VIVA, PUES CLARO QUE ESTABA CON JACOB PORQUE TE RECUERDO QUE FUIESTES TÚ EL QUE ME DIJISTES QUE VIVIERA MI VIDA, Y ÉL FUE EL UNICO QUE ESTUVO CONMIGO TODO ESE TIEMPO, AUNQUE AL FINAL TODO FUE UN JUEGO_- iba a continuar pero estaba muy dolida, estaba llorando pero es que ya no podía aguantar más, lo de Jacob si me había dolido, Edward me abrazo y estuve llorando por horas, tenía que desahogarme, cuando estaba más tranquila, él me dejo en la cama y me vio a los ojos

_Bella, lamento todo lo que sucedió, nunca podre perdonarme lo que te hice, y te juro que ese maldito perro va a pagar muy caro lo que te hizo_- me dijo muy enojado

_Pero te prometo que nunca más te volverán a ser daño, siempre estaré contigo_- me dijo, pero realmente no entendía, después de todo lo que me hizo quería volver conmigo, una parte de mi estaba súper molesta con él, pero la otra parte estaba loca por volver con él. Además tenía que admitir que tenía miedo, él se alimentaba de sangre humana quien me garantizaba que no me mataría

_Edward, todo esto es muy confuso, primero me dices que no era lo suficiente para ti, y ahora me dices que todo era una mentira, tengo un maldito enredo en mi cabeza, además esto de que bebas sangre humana es muy extraño para mí, necesito que me des tiempo, tengo que organizarme, todo esto es muy repentino_- ya le dije toda la verdad, y vi que su rostro reflejaba dolor

_Está bien Bella, te daré todo el tiempo que quieras, pero solo quiero que sepas que siempre te esperare, que mi amor por ti nunca dejó de existir y que eres lo más importante para mí_- me dijo y me beso la frente

_Gracias Edward, dame tiempo_- le dije y me fui a mi apartamento. Me sorprendió que no me detuviera

Cuando llegue a casa, me di una ducha caliente, esa era la única manera que me podía relajar ahora mismo, primero lo de Jacob y ahora regresa Edward, mi mente era todo un enredo. Estuve como tres horas en el agua, cuando salí me metí a la cama y caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando desperté, me sentía tan tranquila que realmente no me importaba nada. No se era como que si ver a Edward de nuevo todo en mi cambiara. Me levante para ir a desayunar. Cuando termine de desayunar me senté en mi sillón de cuero negro, lo compré soló porque se parecía al que tenía Edward en su cuarto en Forks. Me senté y deje que mi mente volará. No podía creer todo lo que ha sucedido estas últimas semanas, primero Jacob me deja y me entero de toda la verdad, y luego Edward regresa y diciéndome que todo lo que me dijo era mentira y que me amaba. Pero había un pequeño detalle, ahora consumía sangre humana. Pero para ser sincera esa parte no me importaba mucho, después de todo él era un vampiro. Al principio sentía miedo, pero si me busco era porque realmente me quiere y él nunca me haría daño, porque si lo hubiese querido ya me hubiese dejado seca desde que me encontró en mi camerino. Tenía que tomar una decisión hoy mismo, pero tenía que pensar bien que decidiría porque la decisión que tomará sería para toda la vida. Tenia dos opciones, volver con Edward, perdonarlo y quedarme toda la eternidad con él o vuelvo a ser la que era hace unas semanas obviamente sin Jacob y continúo mi vida como cantante.

**Edward POV**

Tener devuelta a mi princesa conmigo era lo mejor, pero si ella me pedía tiempo claro que se lo daría, después de todo lo que ha pasado es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. Pero realmente me asustaba que se alejara de mí, que realmente le haya hecho demasiado daño. La esperaría todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, y si ella me perdonaba le daría todo lo que ella quisiera, y si quieria la inmortalidad se la daría.

Ya había pasado unas horas desde que se fue y realmente me estaba matando no tenerla en mis manos. Estaba desesperado. Me fui a tomar una ducha para ver si me tranquilizaba. Estuve un tiempo, cuando salí me cambie y me fui a la sala a leer. De repente el timbre sonó y cuando estoy en la puerta sentí como mi muerto corazón volvía a latir, Bella estaba aquí y eso significaba que me perdonaba, pero tenía que dejar que me lo dijera. Y lo que hizo me tomo por sorpresa, se tiró encima mío y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente. La cargue y me la lleve a mi cama, ya todo estaba dicho con ese beso, ella me quería a mí.

_Ya no me importa nada, realmente todo lo que he trabajado este tiempo se puede ir a la mierda, Edward realmente te necesito todo este tiempo trate de estar enojada contigo pero simplemente no puedo estar lejos de ti, así que decidí que no me importa de qué te alimentes o lo que hagas, pero te necesito- _me decía mi dulce Bella, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar

_Si estuve con Jacob era solo para salir adelante, Jacob jamás me interesó, todo lo nuestro por parte mía fue fingido y al parecer lo de él también. Tu siempre estuviste en mi mente, cada vez que él me besaba pensaba que eras tú- _me conto

_Cariño no sabes lo feliz que me haces al contarme esto, y no sabe las ganas que tengo de ir a matar a ese maldito- _le dije, y ella comenzó a besarme nuevamente, pero estaba iba dejando pequeños besos por todo mi cuerpo, me quito la camisa y comenzó a besar mi torso, cuando hizo eso mi maldito auto control se fue a la mierda y esa noche la hice mía.

Despertar con ellas en mis brazos fue lo mejor, nada en la vida se podría comparar con lo que sentí en la noche, ella realmente era para mí. Comenzó a levantarse y abrió sus hermosos ojos color marrón, como iba a extrañar sus ojos pero solo era un pequeño precio que tenía que pagar para que estuviera conmigo

_Buenos Días amor-_ le dije

_Buenos Días cariño_- me dijo- _déjame decirte que despertar en tus brazos es la mejor forma de despertar_. Cuando me lo dijo comencé a besarla

_Mi amor, he estado pensado y me preguntaba si me podías transformar_- me pido mi pequeña, claro que si ella lo quería se lo daría

_Mi amor no sabes como deseaba que me lo pidieras, en el pasado fui un idiota al negarme a transformarte, no sé qué pretendía, porque sin ti no puedo vivir-_ le conteste

_Mi amor quiero que me transformes ahora mismo, quiero estar contigo para siempre_- me dijo

_Cariño estas seguro, no quieres espera un poco, que va a suceder con tu carrera_- le pregunte, quería estar seguro

_Ya te lo dije antes, no me importa nada, lo único que quiero es estar contigo, quiero hacer de cuenta que esto dos últimos años no existieron, bueno aunque me gustaría matar a Jacob por jugar conmigo, pero quiero pretender de que nunca te fuiste, quiero estar contigo como cuando estábamos en Forks_- me dijo mi niña, eso me vasto para tomar mi decisión

_Mi amor, esto te va a doler pero después solo estaremos juntos por siempre_- le dije mientras la besaba

_Es lo único que pido mi amor estar contigo por toda la eternidad-_ me dijo

La bese por última vez como humana, vi sus preciosos ojos color chocolate para guardarlos en mi memoria. Ella se abrazó fuertemente a mí y le susurre en el oído

_Ahora estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad mi vida, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar_-cuando termine me dirigí a su cuello y la mordí, su sangre era el mejor vino que he podido probar, me detuve para poder dejar que mi ponzoña hiciera su trabajo.

La recosté en la cama, y me senté a su lado y le dije_- ahora mi amor tienes que ser fuerte, voy a estar contigo en todo momento, te protegeré de todo y te juro mi amor que tendrás tu Bella Vendett_a. La bese y me quede a su lado, ahora solo me quedaba esperar

¿FIN?

Que tal les gusto no les gusto

Bueno quiero aclarar que no soy mala por dejarlo ahí, pero realmente esta era mi idea original dejarlo hasta ahí, pero mi hermana me dijo que estaba loca si lo dejaba así, Por lo tanto mi linda cabecita comenzó a trabajar y ya tengo ideas para la continuación, pero le quiero preguntar lo sigo en este mismo fic, o lo sigo con otro como una secuela, realmente me gustaría más la segunda pues como Bella va a tener un nuevo comienzo, Pero no sé, déjenme saber. Solo que si lo continuo lo hare durante el fin de semana.

Saludos y gracias por pasar un ratito por el fic


	4. Nota: secuela

Hi

se que odian las notas, a quien no jeje, pero es la unica forma que tengo para decirles que ya subi el primer cap de la secuela. La secuela se llama **En la venganza el más débil es siempre más feroz.**

Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos

Saludos btvs22


End file.
